It Will Rain
by Erica-Elizabeth-Black
Summary: AU-BD: Bella makes a startling decision that keeps everyone guessing her next move, even Jake. She moves to La Push in the middle of her pregnancy and takes everyone by surprise with her desire to distance herself from her family.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I walked back over to Bella's disturbing state. It was hard to comprehend what I saw. Bella was in a fragile state. She was... pregnant... with the leech's demon baby. Oddly, I felt envious. I wanted that to be my baby.

It was a very odd thought to have at that point. I mean, the love of my life is dying and I am thinking of what she would look like if she were carrying my child in her womb. How fucked up am I?

"Stop it, Edward." I stood equal length from the bloodsucker and Bella to intervene if anything were to happen. I had a feeling something bad would happen with how angry he looked with her.

"You can't make this decision to keep that thing alive on your own. We are partners, Bella. Remember? That is what it means to be married. You make these kind of decision together. I don't even get a say in this! That thing is crushing you from the inside out." Bella sat up slightly and threw her daggers back at him with her words.

"Sorry, my dearly beloved, but this is not a decision that you can help make. If it was your decision, I would get rid of him. He isn't just your child. He is mine, too. He is growing in my body. As they say in the real world, it's my body so its my choice. Drop it already." He started to step towards her, an unmistakable fire in his eyes, but Blondie interceded him, dragging him out of the house.

The rest of the Cullen's ran out, too, and Bella's face rested in her hands. I slowly took a seat next to her and she instantly moved close to me, leaning her head against my shoulder and her icicle of legs on my lap. Her entire body was frozen.

I reached behind her and rubbed her back gently and lovingly.

"I'm so glad you're here, Jake." I smiled and stayed quiet, trying to figure out what to say to her. "You don't have to be here. I know it must be hard for you to be." I shook my head and looked down at her, unable to see her eyes from her head being leaned against my shoulder.

"Bells, look at me." She looked up and she had tears lingering in her eyes which made my chest squeeze. "Bells, honey, what are you doing? You are fighting a battle that has already been lost." Confusion laced her eyes as I reached over, stroking her cheek. God, I loved this girl so much.

"What do you mean?" I gestured to her stomach and she groaned. "God, not you, too. Please, Jake, don't say the same stuff I always hear from them. Please, don't!" I knew I couldn't with her begging me not to so I got an idea of another way to go about it.

"I promise, I won't, Bells. I won't tell you what they continue to repeat to you, over and over again, but I will tell you what they won't tell you." She looked back up at me when concentration came to her eyes. "When I leave here, Bells, and I go home and phase, the pack will see everything that I have here. Your stomach, his anger, how sick you look, everything. Sam will not hesitate when he sees that.

"No one knows what to expect when you give birth. I think everyone can agree on that, right?" She sighed and nodded so I continued. "He will not give your... child... a chance to prove whether it is good or bad. He will order the pack to attack here and kill your child. He will kill you, too, if he has to.

"I will do whatever I can to protect you, but I can't protect you from everything or everyone, Bells. I wish I could, honey. I really do, but I will do what I can." She looked to me and wrapped her fragile arms around my neck, holding me to her.

"I don't want to put anyone through this, Jake." I sighed and gently kissed her cheek.

"It's okay, Bells." She shook her head vigorously and sniffled in my neck. It squeezed at my heart that she was crying about this.

"No, it's not. I didn't expect it to be like this when I found out I was pregnant. I expected everyone to be happy and for it not to be such a big deal." This just made my anger rise. Everyone wasn't bringing her feelings into consideration. They needed to keep her comfortable through this. That was what was important.

"They shouldn't be putting you through that, Bells." She looked up at me with a little joy in her eyes.

"You always think I deserve to be treated better." I smiled at her and kissed her cheek, leaning my forehead against hers.

"It's because you always do. This isn't your fault. Like Carlisle said, you didn't know you could get pregnant by him." She nodded and snuggled up to me, a smile on her face.

"I missed you, Jake." I chuckled and hugged her close to me, my hand grazing against her stomach, as I wrapped my arm around her stomach.

"I missed you, too, Bells." Then Blondie walked in, shock written on her face as I tightened my arm around Bella.

"What do you think you are doing?" Bella looked up and sighed.

"It's alright, Rose. I'm okay. Really." Blondie scowled at me and then turned, leaving.

"Since when are you and Blondie, BFF's?" She shook her head and leaned back into my arm.

"Rosalie understands what I want. She is my... bodyguard, in a sense." I took a double take on that statement.

"Wait, what? Bodyguard?" She sighed and moved even closer to me, resting her head on my chest.

"Carlisle and Edward were going to make me have an abortion when I got back from my honeymoon so I called Rosalie and she separated them from me to protect my baby. She... understands.

"When Alice practically held me captive to keep me from going to La Push to see you, she told me why Carlisle changed her and what she had been through before. From the story she told me, I knew she would help me. All she ever wanted, when she was human, was to be a mother." I nodded and understood. I did not condone them trying to force her into anything, but I understood why Blondie would help her.

"Okay." She sighed heavily and pulled my arms tighter around her.

"Jake, can you do me a favor?" She looked deep into my eyes and I smiled at her, stroking her hair from the back of her beautiful little head.

"Anything you need, honey, and I'm here. You know that." She nodded and gave me a smile.

"Get me out of this house?" That was something I was not expecting.

"What?" She groaned and sat up, holding her stomach with one hand.

"I have been practically locked away in this house for the past two weeks with nothing, but complete and utter negativity. Can you please get me away from here? I'll go anywhere, but here." I could see the pure pleading in her eyes as I saw tears come to her eye.

I knew that, if that was what she really wanted, I had to do it.

I reached over gently and left a sweet kiss on her forehead.

"Don't worry, Bells. I'll be right back." Her hand, the one that was latched to mine, let go of its death grip as I stood up and walked outside, seeing a few angry bloodsuckers.

The first to throw accusations was, of course, Blondie.

"You cannot take her away from here! This is her home! This is where she belongs!" I growled at her as Carlisle stood between her and me, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Rosalie, you heard Bella. This is what she wants and we all know that Jacob would never harm her." Blondie scoffed as I crossed my arms.

"I doubt that. His Alpha will probably order him to destroy the baby and you know that." Carlisle tried again to calm her.

"Whatever the case, whether that would happen or not, it would be in Bella's best interest." Blondie pushed herself from Carlisle and growled.

"No, that would not be what is best for Bella. She loves her child." Then Alice, the fortune-teller, spoke.

"The fetus isn't what's best for Bella." Blondie turned her daggers to Alice and let out another growl.

"Say it, Alice! Say the word! Baby. It's just a little baby. " I couldn't help, but roll my eyes. That thing was not a baby, but an abomination. Although, if that thing was a part of Bella, maybe there could be a kindness inside of it or a love that could be good. "You watch it, dog! This is all your fault! If you hadn't shown up here, she would be perfectly happy! She just feels sorry for you." I lightly growled at the leech and Dr. Fang stepped in?

"Rosalie, please, Jacob does not wish to harm Bella. He wants what is best for her, like all of us. Right, Jacob?" I simply nodded and took a step back.

"I love Bella. Everyone here knows that. I would do anything for her. She means the world to me. If she wants that thing in her stomach. or to leave here, so be it. She is what matters to me." Edward had a look of contentment on his face which irritated me.

"You don't need to tell us that, Jake. We know that Bella is very important to you." He walked over and placed his hand on my shoulder, giving me a kind smile. I couldn't stand for him to even touch me that little.

"Don't touch me or I'll rip your arm off, Cullen." I scowled at him and he removed his hand, a look of shame covering his flawless features. Who would ever want to look like they did? Cold skin, yellow eyes... No one is perfect, let alone these vampires.

"Sorry, Jacob. I know this must be hard for you, but it is hard for us, too. It was my mistake that put her in this position. You need to convince her to abort her pregnancy or she will die and none of us want that." I growled at him.

"I don't NEED to do anything. Whatever Bella wants from me, I will give her. She is stubborn so I know not to push her. If she dies, I'll stay by her side until she takes her last breath. After that, I have no more reason to be alive." With that said, I ran back into the house, lifted Bella's fragile body gently into m strong arms, and we got into her old truck. I sat her in the passenger seat and I took her to the only place that I could find guidance.

I went home.


	2. Chapter 1

**It Will Rain**

**Chapter One**

I watched Bella sleep in the passenger seat as I drove and she seemed peaceful. I smiled as I drove and focused on the road. I had no idea, for once, what was going on in her mind. She was usually so easy to read, but now it was different.

There was no way to know what was going on with her.

I parked in front of my house, where the pack ran out. I lightly shook Bella, who was cuddled in my jacket. Her eyes fluttered and she smiled at me lovingly.

"We are at my house, Bells." She nodded and sat up. I pulled her into my arms and opened the door. She was too weak to walk and I stood up with Bella curled into my chest, holding her close in my arms. They all looked confused as I blocked her stomach from view and walked her into the house. I saw my dad and Rachel on the couch. I walked past them into my room.

I laid Bella on my bed and covered her with the blanket. She was extremely cold, probably from being in a house full of bloodsuckers. I went into my closet and pulled out my comforter, laying it over her. She smiled at me and I leaned in front of her, placing my hand on the side of her head that wasn't pushed against my pillow.

"I'm going to tell the guys what is going on with you and then I will be back. I promise." She nodded and sat up a little. I stiffened as she moved closer to me and pressed her lips slowly against mine.

Now, I was SHOCKED!

I pressed my lips gently against hers and then she pulled back, a heavily blush covering her face. She laid back down and gave me a shy smile. That kiss made me forget everything.

What was I supposed to be doing? Talking to the pack! Right!

"I-I-I'll be right back." I got up before she could offer that distraction again and she gave me another smile as I walked out. I went outside and the pack looked even more confused when I couldn't help the smile on my face.

That was the first time she kissed me without me pushing her hand at all.

"Dude, what is Bella doing here? I thought she was still on her honeymoon?" I nodded towards the beach and forced a straight face. I couldn't focus on that kiss right now. I had to focus on Bella's safety.

We made it to the beach and I stopped at our normal meeting spot.

"Jake, what is going on?" Sam was being firm and I said the first thing that would have to happen.

"Sam, I am ready to take my place." He looked confused and I felt the Alpha order be transferred to me. I was now Alpha. Everyone felt it. They all stiffened.

I never expected Sam to be so willing to hand over the order.

"Now, will you tell us what is going on?" I simply nodded.

"Bella got pregnant on her honeymoon." They stiffened again.

"That is not possible." I shook my head.

"It did and she has been growing fast. She looks VERY far along." They widened there eyes. "This is my first order. She is not to be touched. I am working to get her to abort her pregnancy, but she will not to be forced until there is no other options left." They all nodded and we made it back to the house. I went straight to my room to find Bella sleeping.

I knelt in front of her again and placed my hand on her arm. She shivered for a moment and then opened her eyes. She gave me a smile before moving over in my bed and patting the bed, silently asking me to lay next to her.

I kicked off my shoes and sat on the edge of the bed, laying down next to her. She moved over and wrapped her arms around my waist, laying her head peacefully on my chest.

"Jake?" I looked down at her and she didn't look up.

"Yeah, Bells?"I reached down and kissed the top of her head.

"I don't want my baby anymore." I was shocked to hear that, but didn't speak. Instead, I listened. "The baby is killing me and breaking my bones. I want to have a baby, but now, I realize it can't be this baby." I sighed in relief in my deep thoughts.

"What do you want to do? Do you want to have the baby removed?" She nodded against my chest and I sighed. "Do you want me to call Carlisle?" She shook her head.

"I don't want them near me. Please, Jake." She sat up and looked at me with tears down her face.

"Bells..." I sat up and she turned her face away, starring out the window. "Sue is a doctor. She could probably do it, but you need to think of your health. Carlisle would probably be better for you because he is a vampire." She sighed and I pulled her into my arms. "Bells, I would never let anything happen to you. I will be there with you the whole time." She turned halfway into my chest and hugged me.

"Please, don't leave me alone with any of them." I nodded and kissed her forehead.

"I promise, honey. I won't."

XxXxXxX

We had scheduled for Carlisle to come over within the hour. The sooner that child was out of her body, the better chance she had to survive.

Bella and I stayed on the couch, waiting reruns of I Love Lucy. After a few minutes into the next episode, Carlisle arrived. He brought a makeshift hospital bed that he put in my room along with his tools.

"Jacob, you don't have to be in here." I shook my head and helped Bella onto the bed.

"I'm not leaving her." He nodded and the fortune-teller came in with a duffle bag. She pulled out a oxygen mask with a tank attached to it.

"Now, Bella, we are going to put you under. Your heart is too fragile to stay awake, but strong enough to take the anesthesia." She nodded as Alice put the mask over Bella's face. Bella closed her eyes. She took a few deep breaths and then Alice removed the mask. "And she is out like a light." I took a grasp of her hand and lightly kissed it.

"She better not die during this, Doc." He nodded and pushed up her shirt. to over the bump of her belly.

"Alice, hold your breath." She rolled her eyes and giggled. I could see she stopped breathing and they started to cut open Bella. It was obvious that Alice was not watching the procedure.

Carlisle had Bella on a heart monitor and her heart was doing perfectly fine.

When it was over, I heard the cry of a baby. I was shocked that it was alive. I did not look at it though.

"It's a girl." I looked over to Carlisle who held Bella's baby girl.

"Get rid of it. It's too dangerous. We all know that." Carlisle sighed and nodded.

"She looks just like Bella. She looks nothing like my son, Jacob." I nodded and focused on Bella's face.

"Kill it or my pack will." He nodded and sat it on my desk. He grabbed his bag and pulled out a needle full of some medicine. He lifted the leg of the child and pressed the needle behind its knee. After a few moments, the crying stopped, its breathing stopped, and so did its heartbeat. It was dead.

Carlisle handed the dead child over to Alice, who started to clean it for some reason, and Carlisle started to suture up Bella. After cleaning the dead child, Alice wrapped her in a blanket from her bag and placed her on my bed, gently whispering to me "She will want to see her."

I nodded and held her hand as I waited for her to wake up. The Cullen's left, but not before placing her on my bed with her child at the end, and, after a few hours, Bella's eyes opened. She looked at me with a smile on her face.

"Hey, sleeping beauty." She blushed and groaned, placing her hand on her stomach.

"It went okay?" I would never tell her that the child survived, but I ordered Carlisle to kill it.

"It went fine." She nodded and sat up slowly, seeing the bundle at the end of the bed.

"What is that, Jake?" I sighed and kissed her cheek.

"Your baby. Alice thought you might want to see it for yourself." She gulped and sat up the rest of the way.

"Can I see him?" I sighed and could see the pain of the lose in her eyes. She loved it even though I had no idea why.

"Her. It's a her." She nodded and I handed the blanket full of her child to her. She slowly pulled back the blanket. We saw a child that looked to be three-months old. It had blondish hair, pale skin, and brown eyes. The eyes were slightly open and I could see tears forming in Bella's eyes. She rubbed her thumb across her daughter's forehead.

"Do you know what name I had picked out for a girl?" I watched her and shook my head. I could see she was breaking, but I also knew she had to do this to have closure.

"What name?"

"Renesmee." Her tears finally fell and she leaned her forehead against her daughter, sobbing heavily. "My poor Renesmee. I'm so sorry." I couldn't think of anything else to say so I crawled into bed and pulled Bella into my arms, letting her cry.


End file.
